a messed up universe
by invaderkat152
Summary: what happens when Zim and Dib get sent into the south park universe where they meet Stan Kyle Kenny and Eric where they might never return p.s they go into other ones too! :D
1. broking parts

Summery: what happens when Zim and Dib get sent into the south park universe where they meet Stan Kyle Kenny and Eric where they might never return? (p.s and other universe's too none of the characters belong to me enjoy ^^)

Chapter one (broking parts)

"Foolish human you'll never be able to defeat the almighty Zim!" Zim screeched at the top of his lungs he was grinning in a way which showed he would win "not if I have anything to do with it" Dib yelled he ran while dogging tubes and wires that had fallen over previously during the fight the two enemies were having Zim gave a glare before reaching a handmade gun out of his pak while Dib reached in his pocket for a water gun the two shot fire, water went over the machines making them go haywire while a weird green color zapped past Dib then going straight through the wall the irkan cursed.

'Stupid human trying to show off' Zim thought Dib was still shooting water at the irkan every now and then he would reload then start shooting with every hit he would get closer "give it up space boy I know what you're planning!" Dib yelled dodging a few of the weird green zapping things Zim shot one right through his trench coat he yelped in response jumping a few a few feet from where he was hit he looked at the ruined coat then glared at Zim "jeez zim I just bought this" Dib screamed he started shooting at Zim's shirt for payback but Zim just dodged every hit except for the one that hit the bottom of the shirt Zim screeched when the liquid touched his skin making it sizzle Dib just laughed then realized that he was out of water pistils "shit!" Dib yelled running behind a large object he sat there for a few minutes trying to find a few more water pistols he found that he had used them all making him sink even farther then he heard a sound it was loud and it sounded really close to Dib he stared at the large object that was in front of him it was going haywire he saw a large hole that had melted right in the middle of the controls.

"Wait what's going on?" Dib screeched running towards Zim who was still trying to get the water off his hip "none of your business stupid human" Zim said finally getting enough water off of his shirt to where it wouldn't hurt as much "oh really?" Dib asked in a sarcastic voice he pointed over to the large object that was now making a weird portal it shades turned from blue to pink then to purple Zim gasped then he turned to glare at Dib who was still staring at the colorful portal that was dragging everything that was at least 50 feet Zim turned to Dib then glared "this is your fault stupid monkey!" Zim yelled running towards the portal "wait don't run towards the portal stupid!" Dib screamed running after Zim he just ignored Dib then ran right into the portal Dib jumped in after Zim.

…

Yay im done … but its short this isn't the end though theirs like a few more chapters I don't know but the second chapter will be here don't worry tell me what you think you don't have to though so yeah ^^ enjoy this is also my first story well on here though,


	2. the portal that came and left

a messed up universe, summery: what happens when Zim and Dib get sent into the south park universe where they meet Stan Kyle Kenny and Eric where they might never return? (P.s and theirs other universe's too none of the characters belong to me enjoy ^^)

CHAPTER TWO: the portal that came and left,

"This is your entire fault human!" Zim yelled from the other side of the weird portal ""hey you're the one who built it!" Dib also yelled not being able to hear over the noise that came from the portal, both zim and dib stayed like that for about thirty minutes bickering at each other then they stopped they just stared at each other for a long time before Dib noticed something at the end of the portal it got bigger and bigger the closer they got but Zim hadn't even noticed he just stared at the colors changing rapidly as the portal before it came to an end.

Both of the boys screamed as they shot out of the portal it looked as if it was happy they were both gone then it vanished into the air leaving both of the boys screaming at each other.

"Hey look a fight and their new!" a kid screamed the whole class stared as Zim and Dib as they fought this lasted for only three minutes, "OK WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" a voice yelled through the entire class they all stopped staring at the two boys as their new sixth grade teacher burst through the door he looked like the weirdest teachers in the whole wide world only because he was wearing a dress but you could clearly tell he was a male but he didn't seem to care what the other students thought "what is going on?" he asked again Dib and Zim just stared at the teacher before laughing only to be picked up by the back of their shirts.

About twenty minutes later both Zim and dib were in the office they sat in chairs that were next to each other but they didn't care until the weird teacher in a dress came in, "so?" he asked both boys just stared until Dib spoke first "where are we exactly?" he asked "where in south park of course!" he said then giving both of the boys a strange look then zim spoke "strange human why are you wearing a dress?" he yelled/asked he was giving a strange look before he was giving a pink slip he read it before crumbling back up and throwing it at his head he grinned but it faded into a frown when he wrote on two pink slips then giving it to the boys .

"Did you see those kids in class today?" Stan asked he swan back and forth on the swing each foot hit the ground "well duh fag we were right their" Eric said "whatever fatass" Stan muttered just as he got far away from the large kid only to be flipped off,

"Stupid humans!" Zim yelled as they were lead to the detention center Dib rolled his eyes only to be swatted upside his head "ow! ….stupid alien!" Dib said he rubbed the side of the head that had gotten swatted bye the small alien then he slapped Zim across the face Zim just yelled at the human until they got to the room there were being taken too.

Arthurs note: chapter two … All yeah : D the reason it took this long was because I couldn't think of anything then a few days later I got help from some friend on Deviantart mostly from my friend Ivory ^-^ so yeah here is chapter two the portal that that came and left enjoy and comment … I think that's what it's called on here or another word for it


	3. Chapter 3

I know It's been a year or so since I updated on here so this is what I have to say about this story is that I am discontinuing the story.


End file.
